


Bowling

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos take Josie bowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowling

**Author's Note:**

> For Charlie, who wanted Josie and Cecil bowling. I threw Carlos in for extra banter.

“You just went a little too far to the left there, Josie,” Cecil says, smiling. He's holding a bowling ball against his hip as he watches Josie take her turn. She squints at him from beneath her thin framed glasses and Cecil cannot tell if she is angry or not, because she is always squinting from behind her glasses.

“Don't you tell me I'm going too far to the left. Try talking to your man there. He's the one in need of pointers. I'm doing better than he is.”

Carlos laughs from where he's seated behind Cecil. He doesn't take offence. It's been years since he's been bowling and, really, he's still a bit uneasy here, considering his near death experience. That, and the fact the pins keep moving out of the way of the ball.

“Carlos is trying, and that is all that matters!” Cecil exhales a grumpy little puff of air, glancing back over his shoulder. “Although you are terrible, babe.”

“Okay, big shot, show me how it's done then.”

“With pleasure!”

Cecil has a strange method of bowling, Carlos thinks. Then again, it could just be strange to him and his 'outsider's view', as Cecil calls it. He glances down along the rest of the bowling aisles, and while it is true that some of the other citizens spending their day at the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex do indeed have strange methods of throwing their balls, none of them use the absurd poses that Cecil does. He looks more akin to a ballet dancer than someone about to throw a bowling ball. It is very typically Cecil.

“Stop flouncing around like a pansy and throw the damn ball,” says Josie, and Carlos snorts so hard he chokes on his Coke and spends a good thirty seconds coughing. This earns him a dark look from Cecil, who is counting this as a betrayal.

“Just because some of us have _form_.”

He throws the ball harder than is necessary in his little hissy fit, and he would have missed if the pins didn't bump into each other during their panicked attempt to avoid the ball. Consequently, he gets a strike, and his sulk is forgotten as he partakes in an elaborate victory dance. Josie sighs in the long suffering way of someone who has had to deal with this for a long time. Carlos feels quite connected to her in that moment. It is rather nice.

“Alriiiiight, hot stuff,” Cecil sing-songs, pointing at Carlos. “You're up. Let's see if you can top that. Oh wait, you can't!”

“I can top you,” Carlos mutters in response. Yeah, okay, it's pretty weak as far as come backs go, and it only leaves Cecil delighted by the prospect, which, kind of defeats the purpose, really.

“I heard that,” says Josie. If Carlos is embarrassed, well, his back is turned, so no one can see. Anyway. Cecil has said worse things on air.

“It's such a shame we couldn't get the old team back together,” Cecil says, sighing as he watches Carlos. More specifically, Carlos' ass. Josie's eyes seem to narrow further in reprimand. Cecil makes a point of ignoring her.

It's not so much a shame as an impossibility. What with Earl Harlan being dragged off to void knows where by those freaky scout children (really! What is it with creepy children in this town? Cecil just can not stand them!), potentially dead, definitely lost. And then there's John Peters, you know, the farmer, and his mysterious disappearance. Impossible, but also a shame. Cecil would love to get the old gang together for old times sake. Still, he'd promised Josie bowling, and bowling he has delivered, new boyfriend in tow.

“I should have brought one of the angels along. Perhaps the black one. He's quite partial to the odd outing.”

“Now, Josie. We both know angels don't exist.”

She is squinting at him in that disapproving way again, but Cecil has perfected the ability of ignoring it. Meanwhile, Carlos manages to hit four of the pins, which is the best he's done so far. On his second throw his ball veers off into the gutter, seemingly for no reason. One second it is going straight and the next it has been flung to the side. Probably another earthquake. Hard to know when you can't actually feel the seismic vibrations.

“Good try, Carlos. You're improving,” Cecil says, giving him a little consoling pat on the arm. Carlos catches his wrist and pulls him closer, raising an eyebrow as he looks down at him. Cecil smiles and steals a kiss. Josie clears her throat behind them. Carlos releases Cecil.

“How are the angels, Josie?” he asks, ignoring Cecil's thin elbow prodding sudden and painful into his ribs, and the soft hiss of _Carlos_. Like Cecil can talk! He never shuts up about the angels.

“The same as always. They are eternal. Their state is continuous. Now, pass me that peach coloured ball.”

“Er. Okay.” Carlos doesn't question further, handing her the requested ball and moving to sit beside Cecil. Cecil immediately curls around his arm, lips against his ear.

“Thank you for coming today. I really appreciate it. Josie does too, even if she doesn't act like it.”

Carlos turns his head and allows his lips to brush briefly against Cecil's.

“It's no problem. I'm having fun, actually. Even if I do suck.”

“Well, maybe I can be the one to suck later, if you know what I-”

“I can still hear you two.”


End file.
